


Scarecrows Won't Tell

by Wind_Writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cornmaze Foreplay, F/M, Fangs the cockblock, Smut, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: If you had known the fall adventure you had planned for the day involved a corn maze, you never would have suggested it. At least Sweet Pea intends to make you remember this one.





	Scarecrows Won't Tell

October. It was a month that embraced the changing of the leaves, the feel of a brisk wind, pumpkin patches, spooky nights, candy indulgences and, much to your dismay, corn mazes. There was something about strategically organized corn designed to get a person lost in the depths of it that didn’t sit right with you. Why would a sane person pay to get lost? People spent their lives buying gadgets for their car and apps on their phones to avoid taking a wrong turn and then they go right in and pay someone to let them get lost. For fun. It seemed awfully counterproductive to you.

Mud stuck to your shoes and a scarf wrapped tightly around your neck and mouth, you begrudgingly followed Sweet Pea deeper into the depths of the maze, too far in now to risk turning around and getting lost on your own. Trekking through corn stalks and mud had been the last thing you’d planned on doing when you had floated the idea of pumpkin picking to your friends, but as soon as the four of you pulled up and the boys caught sight of the maze, you’d seen the writing on the wall.

Skirting a corner quickly, in an attempt to keep up with Sweet Pea’s long strides, you slipped on the slick earth, your arms reaching out for anything that could catch you, hands finally finding a support post to keep you upright just in time. Giving yourself a moment to catch your balance, you brushed the nonexistent dirt off your jeans and glanced up, your heart leaping into your throat and muffled yelp escaping your lips when you came face to face with your saving grace, a grinning, straw stuffed scarecrow that hovered a foot or so above you.

Stumbling back a few steps, you shivered against a chill, one you knew had nothing to do with the fall breeze that danced through the air. “Fucking scarecrows….”

Usually one to embrace all the fall décor, you had nothing against scarecrows as a decoration, usually finding them quite endearing when placed artfully with pumpkins and straw bales in a front lawn, but something about them randomly scattered around paired with the elementary school delinquents that were running around had too much of a horror movie vibe for you to handle.

Brows raised, Sweet Pea glanced over his shoulder at your mumbled words and watched as you continued to have a stare off with the garden decoration that flapped against his pole. “You ok over there?”

Lips set in a thin line, you gave the creepy decoration one last warning look before turning and hurrying to where Sweet Pea stood, fingers fidgeting with the zipper of your coat. “This maze has creepy scarecrows scattered everywhere!” 

Sweet Pea couldn’t help but chuckle, your jumpiness more amusing to him than it should be. He had known about your weird aversion to corn mazes for a long time, never understanding what the issue was, but now that he was seeing you in action for the first time in one, he was regretting waiting this long to get you in one.

“Don’t be hating on the scarecrows”; slinging an arm over your shoulder, Sweet Pea nuzzled your ear, leaving a chaste kiss on your temple as he maneuvered you around a few kids playing hide and seek in the stalks. “They’re just doing their job.”

Not paying much mind to fellow patrons, or the creepy fall décor scattered around, Sweet Pea continued straight through a four-way intersection, his fingers toyed with the ends of your hair and an idiot grin sat squarely on his face.

Finding zero amusement in your current situation and irrationally irritated by the giggling coming from the small children, you slipped out from Sweet Pea’s hold and stood back, arms crossed over your chest, frustration with the whole situation evident in your tone. “What’s that? Terrifying patrons as they round the corner?”

Sweet Pea snorted, his dark eyes glistening with amusement, “I think their intentions are far less devious.”

Watching Sweet Pea continue through the mud, his mood too cheerful for being lost amongst the young children of the corn, you glared at the coiled snake on his jacket as he considered a left turn for a moment and then decided to take the right, leading you away from the center of the maze. “That turn will lead to a dead end.”

The dark haired Serpent glanced at you over his shoulder, a single brow arched and skepticism hanging from every word. “You’ve got an awful lot of opinions for someone who doesn’t do corn mazes.”

You had suggested today’s adventure after seeing an ad on a cork board Pop had hanging in the diner; it had advertised a large pumpkin patch and apple orchard along with other fall activities that the whole family would love. Had you known that “other fall activities” included a corn maze, you never would have mentioned the poster to anyone.

“When someone caveman carries me into one against my will, I’ve earned the right to have strong opinions.” Annoyance for Sweet Pea laced your tone as you trudged along behind him, knowing you’d have to turn back around once you rounded the next turn, but a part of you secretly hoping you were wrong and it was the way out of this god forsaken attraction.

Corn mazes were something that you had refused to take part in all your life, one too many horror movies had rid you of any want to ever venture inside one. You had managed to avoid ever having to step foot in one… until Sweet Pea stepped in; his version of stepping in was kidnapping you from a row of pumpkins you’d been looking at and carrying you, against your will, kicking and screaming, far enough in that there was no turning back. 

Sweet Pea did his best to brush off your commentary, but he couldn’t help the smile in his voice, “It’s the only way to get you over your fear.”

Much to Sweet Pea’s dimay, you had never been a person to embrace Halloween. You were terrified of scary movies and enjoyed the candy more than dressing up or going to parties, but fall was your favorite. You’d been dragging Sweet Pea along to every fall themed fair and event you could find, so when he found out about your dislike for corn mazes, the epitome of fall fun if you asked him, he couldn’t help but force you in. It was a little payback for dragging him along to all these places when all he really wanted to do was go to the Wyrm and watch football with the rest of the guys.

“It’s not a fear. It’s a rational aversion to purposely getting lost,” mumbling under your breath you dug your hands deeper into the pockets of your coat. You’d get the last laugh when some chainsaw wielding maniac jumped out from behind something and no one could get away because they’re running around aimlessly lost in a maze of cow food. 

Eyes rolling skyward, you gave an exaggerated groan as the dead end you predicted loomed ahead of you. You hadn’t wanted to be right. The sound of childish laughter echoed from somewhere on the other side of the stalks and you could feel the color drain from your cheeks, eyes narrowing at Sweet Pea as the tall Serpent scratched the back of his head. “In case you aren’t aware, I am contemplating killing you at the moment.”

Grinning a Cheshire cat smile at you Sweet Pea quickly skirted around you, sure to keep himself out of arm's reach, and began retracing his steps, “Oh, I am fully aware.”

Close on Sweet Pea’s heels as he backtracked and took the original turn he skipped over, your eyes darted around your surroundings in search of the other two friends you started this ridiculous adventure with, not knowing for sure when they disappeared. “Not only are we lost, but somewhere along the line we also lost Fangs and Toni.”

“We aren’t lost” Almost losing his balance trying to get around a decorative display of sunflowers and pumpkins, Sweet Pea grabbed the sleeve of your jacket and tugged you along behind him, taking another left, successfully bringing the two of you to another vacant four-way. Considering his options, Sweet Pea waved off your concern about the other two missing Serpents, “and Fangs and Toni aren’t lost, either.”

With no sign of life down any of the four paths, you stood in the center, arms spread wide and turned a large circle to make your point. “I don’t see them anywhere…”

You were starting to think Sweet Pea didn’t know the definition of lost and you were willing to bet that Toni and Fangs were at the mercy of some unknown menace that was hiding somewhere in the maze. 

“Marco!”, Sweet Pea’s voice carried over the sounds of a bickering couple a few rows over and a few screeches of children as his dark eyes, glistening with confidence, held yours.

From somewhere on the opposite side of the maze, you could make out Fang’s voice. “Polo!”

“See, told you they weren’t lost,” his confidence never wavering.

Not convinced for a second that both groups weren’t lost just because they could play a game of Marco Polo, you took a right at the four way, glancing over your shoulder to see if Sweet Pea was willing to follow. “That could have been anyone.”

At this point you had no idea where the hell you were going, but it was better than standing around in the mud. The two of you had been lost in this stupid attraction long past where it was funny anymore and your stomach was starting to rumble with hunger.

“You need to lighten up.” Thoroughly amused by the current situation, and admittedly enjoying the time with you, Sweet Pea lazily followed along behind, a deep chuckle vibrating in his chest when you jumped at the sight of another scarecrow.

Your back molars ground against each other and the muscles jumped in your jaw as you shifted farther from the decoration, words muttered through clenched teeth when you looked back at Sweet Pea. “You need to get me out of this maze.”

Sweet Pea simply shrugged, frame moving lazily to come stand beside the scarecrow, leaning heavily against its support pole. “Not to point fingers, but you are the one who wanted to come here in the first place.” 

In his book, there was no rush to end this afternoon’s adventure, the two of you were alone for the first time all day and if he was forced to be here, he might as well take full advantage of it.

“For cider donuts and pumpkin picking, not the corn maze!” A nice fall day out with friends had been all you wanted, and if your angle had also included a donut and pumpkin patch, you didn’t think that was asking too much. 

“When we get out, I’ll treat you to a donut.” Sweet Pea didn’t move from his spot as he spoke, his tone sounding almost distracted as he took his time racking his gaze over your frame before focusing on your face.

The look Sweet Pea gave you made your pulse begin to race beneath your scarf and warmth pool low in your stomach, his dark eyes glittering with something more than simple amusement.

Suddenly warm despite the cool temperatures, you loosened your scarf and mumbled under your breath, turning away from the lounging Serpent to continue your search for the exit from this trap attraction. “That better not be the only thing you’re treating me too.”

“Oh?” Moving before you were able to take a step, Sweet Pea took hold of your wrist, bringing you back to where he was leaning and pulled you close to him. Hands resting on either side of your hips. Sweet Pea nipped at your ear, his lips soft against your skin, teasing a giggle from you. “What did you have in mind?”

Giving in for a moment, you leaned into Sweet Pea, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and forgetting that the only thing supporting the two of you was a scarecrow. “This is not what I was talking about.”

Testing the waters, Sweet Pea went in for a second kiss, this time deepening the contact. Nipping at your lower lip, his hold on your tightened when a soft sigh escaped your lips, his weight shifting against the support to better hold both of you.

Focus moving from your lips, Sweet Pea kissed his way along your jaw and down your neck, paying special attention to where your pulse beat heavy, the feel of your heartbeat beneath his lips only encouraging his attentions. “Then what were you talking about.”

Releasing his hold on your hips, Sweet Pea made quick work of your jacket’s zipper, his hands making their way beneath your sweater, fingers dancing a nonsensical pattern over your abdomen. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling as your muscles jumped anxiously under his touch, your skin warm against his chilled hands and the involuntary shiver he sent through you making his own pulse quicken.

A faint nagging about children being around and the concern about someone catching you two hovered in the back of your mind, but as Sweet Pea cupped your breast in his hand and squeezed, any logical thought that was there had escaped you, “I don’t remember…”

Dragging his lips back to yours, you returned his lust with equal fervor. The kiss was hungry, teeth nipping and lips parting in invitation as lustful words were lost between the two of you. Caution and concern thrown to the wind, you wrapped your arms around Sweet Pea’s neck and pull yourself closer, the need to feel him moving against you stronger than the need for propriety. 

Sensing the upper hand, Sweet Pea worked your breast from your bra, thumb grazing across your nipple until it hardened under his touch. You gasped at the feel of calloused skin against soft flesh, his lips covering yours to muffle a moan as you pressed harder against him. He rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, wishing only that he could trade his hands for his mouth.

You fit yourself snuggly between Sweet Pea’s legs, heat pooling between your thighs as you moved against his strained denim. A primal growl vibrated deep in Sweet Pea’s chest, his hand moving to free your other breast and tease it relentlessly as he used his other to work the button of your jeans, his fingers running against damp lace and enticing a purr from your lips. Burying your face in the crook of his neck, you shifted your stance as Sweet Pea’s hand worked their way under the lace. Your hips bucked as Sweet Pea found your center, his finger circling playfully, teasing you to the brink before retreating.

Biting back a strangled cry you moved against his hand to encourage him to finish, a lusty chuckle passing his lips at your urgency. Sweet Pea sucked in a breath as you continued to rock your hips against him, his erection fitting perfectly between your parted legs, the coil in his stomach tightening with your practiced movement. 

Finding his way back to your center, Sweet Pea began to tease again, his own pleasure intensifying as he felt the muscles of your thighs begin to shake and your breathing quicken against his neck. Your hold on his shoulders began to tighten, your fingers digging into his muscles as your body tightened with a need for release.

Preoccupied with the moment, neither of you noticed the sound of squishing footsteps in mud or the flutter of fabric when someone came around the corner. “This is a family establishment...”

At the sound of a familiar voice, you stilled against Sweet Pea’s hand, the cloud you had been floating on melting away and mortification overtaking you. The pleasurable glow that Sweet Pea had worked you into quickly disappeared and your cheeks flamed red with embarrassment. 

Far less concerned about the newcomer, Sweet Pea glanced over your shoulder, irritation lacing his words. “Can I help you, Fogarty?”

Knowing full well what he had just interrupted, a sly grin worked its way across Fangs’ features, his weight shifting from one hip to the other and arms crossing over his chest. “When you two weren’t waiting outside the maze when Toni and I got out, I turned around and came back to look for you. But it doesn’t look like my services were needed.”

“No… we weren’t.” Withdrawing his hands from your pants, Sweet Pea kept his hold on you firm, intending for Fangs to get the picture and leave so the two of you could finish what you had started.

Putting all your effort into steadying your breathing, you untangled yourself from around Sweet Pea and chanced a glance over your shoulder, the tremor in your voice giving everything away “Get us out of here, Fangs.”

Silence hovered between the three of you for a moment, Fangs getting great enjoyment out of watching you squirm. It was rare that he ever had something to hold over the two of you and he had every intention of getting a lot of play out of this one. Brows raised suggestively, Fangs looked between you and a pissed off Sweet Pea before offering his assistance, “I guess if you’re done…”

Doing your best to button your pants and right your bra without drawing too much attention, you swatted away Sweet Pea’s still wandering hands, zipping up your coat with shaky fingers, and turned quickly back to your friend. “We’re done.”

From behind you, Sweet Pea scoffed, knowing full well that the two of you were far from done.

The look Fangs gave you only deepened the flush in your cheeks, but without another word he turned on his heal and continued in the direction you and Sweet Pea had started before finding a distraction. 

Hovering close as the two of you followed Fangs out, Sweet Pea kissed the shell of your ear, chest pressed close to your back and voice barely above a whisper while he slipped a hand just inside the front of your jeans, fingers running along the band of your underwear, “What’s the rush?”

Feeling the heat return to your face, but refusing to take the bait, you continued to follow behind Fangs, head held high while inside your heart skipped a beat. “I need a damn donut.”

Sweet Pea simply shook his head and laughed, the sound of it lost against your neck. He may be annoyed with Fangs’ for the interruption but thrilled all the same knowing you were primed and ready to go when you got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I don't write a lot of smut so I'm slowly starting to work my way into it.


End file.
